Death Valley Public High School
by Dinorawrthefirst
Summary: "My name is Randy! I live in London, England! These days the city is basically a battle-ground for Demons, Angels, Reapers, And Humans. Guess what? Imma Demon! Pretty bad-ass, right? Well anyways, I'll be going to Death Valley Public High School starting this year!" Follow Randy and her friends as they struggle to get through highschool! T for swearing!
1. Introductions

**Well hello there! AHM BACK! And before we start I need to give HateWeasel a lot of credit for three reasons:**

**1. Devils Like to Dance and Devils Like to Play were kinda how I got my idea for this**

**2. I am using 4 of her OC's(Daniel Westly, Kristopherson Miles, Charlotte, and Amelie)**

**3. CUZ SHE'S BAD ASS!**

**LETS GET DIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

*Beep*

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Nnnnnnggggg!" I groaned while flipping my body over to shut off the alarm clock. Why do I even have it on?

Oh.

Yeah.

First day of school.

*Sigh*

Freshman year of high school!

Well anyways! Hi! My name is Randy! I live in London, England!

These days the city is basically a battle-ground for Demons, Angels, Reapers, And Humans.

Guess what? Imma Demon!

Pretty bad-ass, right?

Well anyways, I'll be going to Death Valley Public High School starting this year!

DVPHS is known for promoting "equal rights" or some shit like that... Ya I don't really know... Whatever! No one really cares 'bout that shit anymore, so I guess it's just for the publicity.

Welp! Time to get dressed! Luckily there's no school uniform! THAT WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!

I pull on a spaghetti strap dress that came to just over mid-thigh, and buckled a belt over my ribs.

Hmmmmm...

Too plain!

I grab a light sea-green button-up dress shirt and pull it over my dress, unbuttoned.

I put my curly strawberry-blonde hair into two high pigtails and put a matching sea-green bow opposite my side bangs.

Vualla! Perfect!

I pull on converse that match the rest of my clothes, don my brown side-strapped back pack, and make my way to the bus stop where I meet up with one of my best friends, Alois Trancy.

"Hey!" I wave with a smile on my face.

"Hey Randy!" The blond was wearing a plain white t-shirt with purple headphones slung around his neck, along with black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Sooooo!" I nudge him in the side, "How's it with Ciel?"

Alois gave a small, sad sigh. He had a crush on the bluenette since they were little, but never had the courage to say anything about it, as not to ruin their friendship.

"Same as always..."

Suddenly the blond perked up while looking over my shoulder and waved.

"Hey Ciel!"

Said demon waved back with a smile, and joined the group.

I put my poker face on and nudged Alois in the side.

*Nudge.*

*Nudge Nudge.*

*NUDGE NUDGE NUDGE NU*-

"WHAAAAAAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEEEEE!"

"Hi."

"Well while you two were busy being stupid, the prison bus arrived."

"Dramatic sigh." I said.

"You know you could have actually sighed instead of just _saying_ sigh, right?" asked a mildly confused blue-headed Cyclops.

"BISH I KNOW WHAT AHM DOIN!"

* * *

_At DVPHS:_

"How did we all manage the same homeroom?"

"HAH! We always do! The teachers at this school are a bunch of dumbasses! They probably put us in the same class to torture the rest of 'em!" Shouted the flaxen blonde from the desk next to me.

Lets see. There is Alois who is gay for Ciel, both demons, Charlotte, a vampire, outcast Amelie, a werewolf, often bullied for being the only one in the school, both in a relationship together, humans Daniel and Kristopherson, GAAAAAAY~! Although Dan keeps saying he's straight... BULLSHIT! DAT GUY IS STRAIGHT AS A CIRCLE! And there is also Ronald Knox, a reaper.

Damn I pity the homeroom teacher this year.

"Randy? RANDY!" Shouted the blonde and black-haired reaper, waving his hands in front of my face.

"Hm?"

"I called your name like ten times!" Ron said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh! Heh heh! Sorry! WHAT DO YOU NEED FELLOW COMPADRE?" I stood up into an adventurous pose. "TO THE DUNGEONS OF DRAGOR OR THE CAVE OF THE WILTED MAIDEN?"

"Ha! None of those! I was just wondering if you have any of the same classes as me?" Ron showed me his list.

I looked over the list.

"BISH I GOT ALL YO CLASSES!"

"What are you doing?"

"IMPERSONATING A SASSY BLACK WOMAN!"

"BISH WE CAN AAAAAALL IMPERSONATE A SASSY BLACK WOMEN!"

"QUIEEEEET!" Boomed a voice from the front of the class.

In the midst of our Sassy-Black-Woman-Off, neither me nor Ron noticed a tall man join the room

"I am your homeroom teacher Mr. Santier, and I will NOT stand for this! I've went through countless weeks of military training, spent YEARS as a highly trained police officer, AND SINGLE-HANDEDLY SAVED 10 MEN FROM A BURNING BUILDING! ANYONE ELSE WANNA PISS ME OFF?"

"Heh, Heheh, Ahaha! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So, Miss Randy, Why are you here today?" Asked headmaster Genolfi.

She was an old, frail looking woman in her seventies with grey hair and a burgundy pant-suit.

"Welp... I laughed at the teacher after he yelled at me about my Sass-Black-Woman-Off."

"A 'Sassy-Black-Woman-Off'?" Asked the woman, skeptically.

"Eeyup! Can I go now?"

The woman sighed.

"I probably wont be able to stop you..."

* * *

_At Lunch:_

"CHARLOTTE IS MAH WIFE!" Yelled the silver haired werewolf to the random strangers that passed her.

"Amelie! They won't do anything to me!"

"Mais je dois vous protéger! Vous êtes mon territoire!"

The black haired vampire sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere in this conversation, and sat at their friend's lunch table.

"Hey Kris!" Yelled Dan, the brunette son of a politician.

"What?" Replied his bleached-blonde best friend.

"So I saw a dead squirrel in the middle of the road this morning and-"

"Ew! I don't wanna know about that!" Kris crinkled his nose.

"Awww! Come oooon!"

"No!"

"But all of the squirrel's guts Kris!"

"DAMMIT!"

_And Thus concluded the first day of school!_

* * *

**THAT CAME OUT REALLY CRAPPY AND CRACKY AND OOC AND I'M TIRED! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH HATEWEASEL! Well msh peoples! Tell me what ya think! Did it suck? Was it ok? IM TIRED! I'LL DO PROFILES OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CUZ I WANT TO SLEEEEEEP! BAI! AND DON'T FORGET TO CHALLENGE YOUR FRIENDS TO A SASSY-BLACK-WOMAN-OFF WHICH IS IN NO WAY RACIST!**


	2. Revenge!

**MUAHAHAHA! IM BACK! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? AM I REALLY MANAGING A MULTI-CHAPTER? YUS. YUS I AM. IM SORRY I DIDNT POST THIS EARLIER! I WAS GONE FOR TWO WEEKS WITHOUT WIFI AND I JUST STARTED SCHOOL! FROM NOW ON ILL TRY TO POST ONCE A WEEKEND. JUST NOT THIS WEEKEND CUZ IM POSTING RIGHT NOW. YEAH. THAT MAKES SENSE.**

**Thank you for your input HateWeasel! I'll try to keep that stuff in mind!**

**This is a short chapter... I'LL MAKE IT UP NEXT CHAPTER BY INTRODUCING ANOTHER OF MY OC'S!**

**ONTO THE MADNESS!**

* * *

_In the cafeteria, day two:_

In a corner of the cafeteria, the group of eight sat at their "table of residence," as they would put it, discussing battle plans. "What? Battle plans?" You might ask. You see, a little earlier Randy had a run in with some angels. Those angels happened to be Ash and Angela, siblings of high popularity.

To put it simply, Angela and Ash made fun of her "childish, immature, and completely unfashionable" pigtails. Randy, being the spaz she is, blew up at them in front of the whole class, embarrassing herself further.

These battle plans were of evil intent. "What do you mean evil intent? She's 4'10" and wearing pigtails! What harm can she do?" You are really asking a lot of questions today! How about you listen and try to find out? I'm the narrator! Not Google!

"Listen up bitches!" Shouted Randy, "We need to take down Angela and Ash! Their already messing with me! AND MY PIGTAILS!" By now the blonde had her hands on the rectangular table, leaning far enough to land poor Ronald in the "spit zone".

"Um, dude, you're kinda spitting in my face.." He leaned back uncomfortably in his chair to avoid the the literal spitfire.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM! WE NEED TO HUMILIATE THEM! Any good Ideas?"

Amelie popped up seemingly out of no where. "KUNG FU BATTLE TO THE DEATH!" Charlotte put a hand on the shorter girls shoulder and plopped her back into her seat.

"THAT WILL WORK!" Shouted an ecstatic Dan, this time Kris pulling him into his seat.

Randy finally eased into her chair, rubbing her temples. "This is getting nowhere."

Suddenly Alois had an idea. He whispered it to Ciel, who nodded approval, before whispering it to Randy.

"Holy shit! This might actually work!

* * *

"Ugh. Do I really have to do this?" Asked Charlotte. "Yes! Yes! Now go and do your job!" Said the strawberry blonde, propelling her forwards.

Sighing, the Vampiress walked up to Angela, contemplating what to say.

"May I _help_ you?" The Angel interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, huh? Oh! Yeah! Um, I was just wondering if you knew anything about cheering tryouts! Heh! I've always wanted to be a cheerleader, and, uh, since your dad is a coach he might now something and, um, have told you? And, uh, well, um, I like your hair? Who does your hair? I wanna go there! Um... Where did you get your eyeshad-oooooh I mean do you use hair products? Could you recommend some for me? My hair gets kinda frizzy in the heat, and, Imgonnagonow!"

Angela donned a confused face before continuing on her way to the bathroom, muttering something along the lines of, "This place is infested with weirdos."

"Did I give you enough time?" Charlotte panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Yup! Now we just gotta wait and see!" Randy smirked, pulling out a video camera.

After a few moments, a fuming Angela ran screaming out of the bathroom with what looks like an eye shadow brush and an eye liner pen stuck to her eyelid, as well as a makeup sponge on her cheek.

She stormed right up to the laughing duo. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MAKEUP?!"

"Haha! Heh, well you see, while you were distracted it wasn't to hard to put glue on your stuff! 'S your fault you redo your makeup, like, ten times a day!" Randy had the smuggest look on her face. "Oh! And did I mention I am an exceptionamable pick-pocket?

"Randy It's pronounced excep-" Randy placed her finger on Charlotte's lips. "Shhhhhhhhhhh. Let me feel smart."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Mhm. Lets go back so we can show the others the video."

"Will they have swiss-rolls? SWISS ROLL IS BAE!" Charlotte rolled her eyes yet again.

Randy and Charlotte walked off, completely unaware of the pale blue eyes watching them from around the corner.

* * *

**Was that a, dun Dun DUUUUUN CLIFFHANGER?!**

**Actually it's not that big. I just need an excuse for a character introduction.**

**Did I mention Randy is me? We look the same, act the same, different names but WATEVS!**

**OH AND I HAVE A NEW GAME FOR YALL TO PLAY! EACH CHAPTER THERE WILL BE ONE THING I SAID IN REAL LIFE. MOST OF THE TIME IT WILL BE SAID BY RANDY BUT NOT NECESSARILY. If you want you can guess in the reviews and I will tell you what it was next chapter! I will even try to give people who guessed correctly a shoutout!**

**REVIEWS APPRECIATED BUT NOT NECCESARY!**

**BAI!**

* * *

_Urg... I said I'd write a character bio..._

Randy:

Name: Randy

Height: 4'10"

Hair: Strawberry blonde, curly, long

Favorite Color: Sea Green

Personality: Hyper, fun loving, obnoxious, mildly annoying (wow I hate describing this 'cuz she is me I'm calling myself annoying. hm.) caring, kind, compassionate

Things To Know: She is an amazing singer, she plays many instruments including piano, any percussion instrument(including drums) and the ukulele. She is also an amazing actress and loves school plays. She has been in a select chorus as well

* * *

**Welp... since Randy is me I basically just told you guys all about me! Cool!**

**BAIIIII!**


	3. New friend!

**ZOMG IM BACK! YAAAS! IM SO PROUD OF ME! X3 I SHOULD PROBABLY TELL YOU THE ANSWER TO THE THING I SAID LAST WEEK!(Not last week anymore... SORRY I HAD A FAMILY EMERGENCY!)**

**Answer:**

**"SWISS ROLL IS BAE!"**

**One day I was on a sugar high, hoarded a bunch of swiss rolls, and yeah...**

**NOBODY GUESSED!**

**Well hah. Jokes on you. Ya don't get a shoutout.**

**ANYWAYS ON TO DA STORREH/CRACK/MOSTLY STORREH!**

* * *

_Day 3 at lunch:_

"HOLY SHIT! IT SAYS BEANS!"

Yes. Today my friends, marks a true work of idiocy. Randy and Alois were flipping out about beans. Some guy with bad handwriting just HAD to write Bears in bubble letters. It looked like beans, but alas, there were no beans. Just cheap Smokey The Bear posters screaming 'Save the bears!'.

"SAVE THE BEANS EVERYONE! SAVE THE BEANS!" Alois joined in Randy's shenanigans.

Randy was about to add in something about "Smokey the Bean" when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see a medium height boy with spikey brown hair and pale blue eyes. Randy thought it odd how he wore the schools sports jacket, the one that clung to the body with the navy blue and black school colors along with it's crest.

He looked down quickly as if he suddenly lost confidence in himself.

"I, uh, I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday, um, yeah." The boy said in his quiet, high pitched voice. He almost turned to walk away."Hm? I don't remember seeing you before. Why do you need to thank me?"

His eyes grew wider and a blush spread over his cheeks, "Um, well I saw what you did to Angela, and well-"

"Hold up. Sit down. What's your name?"

"Um, Max?"

"High five."

He high fived her, confused.

"We're now friends. Now do continue fine gentleman!"

"O-okay. Well, um, I saw what you did to Angela yesterday, and I wanted to thank you, because she has been bullying me for a while, and she kinda lost her confidence after that... She probably has been bullying me because I'm almost blind and have no social life... I don't know, but what you did gave me even just the slightest bit of courage, seeing how someone could stand up to even a person like her, and-and I," Max's eyes started to tear up. _Why was he opening up to a stranger? How were they suddenly friends? How-_

His thoughts where pulled to a halt as Randy suddenly tackle-hugged him.

"Awe! Why didn't you talk to someone sooner? You've been through a lot! We'll accept you into our little circle of misfits! Right guys?"

The rest of the table smiled and nodded, as Max's eyes grew wide once again, as if suddenly noticing the rest of the table, though a big part of him was relieved. For the first time in a while, he smiled.

"Now back to the subject of beans!"

Max listened to them babble on about beans, and a warm feeling spread throughout his body. _Wow. within a span of five minutes I made a tableful of friends. I don't know how exactly this happened, but I'm glad it did._ Max once again smiled. Genuinly smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere:

"We need to get rid of them. They are ruining our plan"

* * *

**DAMN ITS SHORT AGAIN! REALLY SHORT! FUCK!**

**Cool cliff-hanger though.**

**I DID NOT USE SPELLCHECK CUZ IM TIRED AND REALLY LAZY!**

**Ok so there are two quotes in here, and one of them is kinda broad... that may or may not have been a hint. oh well.**

**And let me explain that Max's eyes are like Hinata's from Naruto, but pale blue.**

**BAI**

* * *

Character profile:

Name: Maxwell Barry

Race: Angel

Nickname: Max

Height: 5'5"

Personality: Relatively shy and reserved

Facts: Partially blind, gets bullied frequently, normal home life, pretty average

Hair: Spikey Brown


	4. Plan? What plan?

**Wow! Finally back!**

**Sorry! I've been working on a non-fanfiction version of Death Valley High! I did post the first chapter on wattpad. You can check it out if you want! I have the same username! I hate set up though...**

**Well anyways! My two weird quotes last chapter!**

**1)Beans!**

**the whole thing with beans is an inside joke! I'm not really gonna explain it though.**

**2)The whole "Name high-five we are now friends" thing.**

**I literally do it to random people I meet! I'ts really cool though! You have no idea how many friends I've made because of it!**

**I dare you guys to try it out some time if you start talking to a stranger!**

**Right!**

**ON TO DA FICTION!**

* * *

_Next day at cafeteria:_

Max was feeling very nervous. His legs trembled just a little even though he willed them not to. He tried his best to keep his hands steady, as they were carrying his lunch tray.

That's it. _Three more steps. Two more steps. One more step._

He nervously tapped on the shoulder of the girl in front of him.

"H-hey Randy, um, I was wondering if I could sit? Here? Imeanifyoudontmindnevermindyouprobablydon'twantmetoI'lljustgonow-" Max was stopped in his tracks when she brought him into a hug, almost spilling his food.

"Why wouldn't we want you to stay with us? WAIT ARE WE NOT FRIENDS ANY MORE?" She dropped dramatically to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"N-No! We are! Ummmm... So is that a yes?" He jumped back a little as she Jumped up in a victorious pose, complete with fist in the air. "HELL YEAH!"

* * *

_In the opposite corner of the cafeteria:_

Angela scoffed. She looked like a stereotypical cheerleader. The kind that everyone likes that turns out to be evil.

You see, it wasn't a uniform that made her look like one, oh no. It was her posture.

She was leaning against a wall, arms folded, legs crossed, with an evil scowl that shouted "I'm in the mood to kill someone today."

"Ash, I'm in the mood to kill someone today," She turned to her brother.

"Father won't be happy. We still need about two months to set the plan in motion." The twin was standing right next to his sister, in more or less the same fashion, except a bored, dull look was splayed across his face, and one leg bent up against the wall behind him.

Angela got up from her position and stomped angrily in front of her brother.

"Ugh! It's always 'the plan this' or 'the plan that'! I really don't give a fuck about this plan! I know it's necessary, but why do we have to start it?" She yelled at her unsuspecting brother.

"It's unsafe to talk about this here. We can talk about this later, but we have to start laying low. Try not to get in trouble, don't throw parties, etc. Even though we can still do things like join sports teams and plays, we can't be as wild as we usually are these next few months, got it? We can't call to much attention to ourselves."

As much as she hated admitting her brother was right, Angela knew this was the truth.

"Okay," She finally gave in.

* * *

_Back at the normal table:_

"Ahem!"

The lunch table turned it's attention to Randy.

"I have a preposition! We-"

"You don't even know what a preposition is do you?" Ciel asked.

Randy became flustered quickly as Amelie, Kris, and Alois bursted out laughing.

"It's ok! Neither do I!" Dan yelled before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I know what preposition means! But really! Listen up!" The group forced their giggles down and paid attention to what she was saying.

"Ok, so you know how the principle randomly decided to have next week off?" They nodded. "So, my grandmother has a house in New Hampshire in the U.S. . It's on Lake Winnipesaukee! So it's on this hill, right? And at the bottom is a little private beach for the people who live there! We even own a boat! Soooooo, I was wondering if you guys would like to come with next week! My Grandmother is visiting my cousins that live on the other side of the country and she said that she would pay for the plane tickets!" By now, Randy was jumping excitedly in circles.

The whole table cheered.

"Wait, even me?" Asked Maxwell.

Randy looked at him, confused.

"Why not? You're one of my friends!"

A grin spread over his face. He was not used to having friends.

"Thank you Randy!"

"ERMAHGERD KRIS WE ARE SOOOO GOING!" Dan yelled at his bleach-blonde friend.

"Oh, and did I mention that they are having summery weather over there? She said that the weather is really god for swimming still!"

More cheers.

Randy smiled. Whether or not it showed, one of her favorite things in the world is seeing her friends happy.

* * *

**GOD DAMMIT! IT'S STILL SHORT! UUURG!**

**Well anyways, I just wanted to say thanks to some people.**

**I would like to thank HateWeasel first off, for Dan, Kris, Charolotte, and Amelie, and giving me the fantabulous idea for this story.**

**I would Also like to thank HateWeasel, Lady Mary Michaelis, and Nuria Maria for following!**

**And lastly, I would like to thank HateWeasel and Nuria Maria for favoriting!**

**I really don't know why anyone likes this, this chapter is SUUUUPER crappy! sorry! I need to waste some time before later chapters for reasons and it's haaaard!**

**Blech!**

**I created a twitter account! It's called Anime Fangirl Pro and I will try to send out updates about Death Valley high! Ill also try to send out information about the story version on Wattpad! I really hope you read it though...**

**Well I'm running out of time to type, so goodbye my friends!**

**Review what you think the quote was and I'll give you a shout-out next chapter!**

**BAIIIIIIIIII!**


End file.
